


we are not the same

by Fallinginlover



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinginlover/pseuds/Fallinginlover
Summary: Episode 9 Spoliers...When Reki leaves "S" but this time, Langa is right behind him to bring him back.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	we are not the same

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 9 Spoliers [kinda]
> 
> Again Sk8 The Infinity Brainrot

He could feel the cold metal badge weigh down his hoodie as he walked up the giant mountain. The second race had just recently finished between Leo and Langa, and he wasn't in the mood to face either of them. Keeping his hood up and his face down, he maneuvered his way through the crowd, ignoring the complaints he got as he shoved himself through people. He couldn't let anyone see him right now, afraid that they would make fun of him. 

It's not like they didn't make fun of him though. He was sick of it. Always hearing about Langa, or more commonly known as "Snow". He helped Langa become the winner he was today and what does he get. He gets insulted at. Constant remarks about his abilities or his hair were always being thrown at him. Being told that he was nothing by people he considered his friends got to him. 

He knew that what Shadow had said to him before had been in a joking matter, but Reki couldn't help but feel that Shadow was unfortunately right. Reki was nothing special. He was weak. He would never be Langa, he would never be as good as Langa, and he would never compete with Langa. 

He sighed as he headed towards the front gates. He rubbed the metal badge with his thumb, feeling the scratch marks that had been results of it flying out if his pockets at random times. 

There once was a time we're if he lost it, he couldn't imagine his life without it, but now, it was meaningless to him. As he passed through the front gates, he turned towards the security officers. Silently handing them the badge, they looked at him confused. He felt their uncertain glances on him but kept his head down and continued walking home. 

His long silent descend home was soon interrupted by the soft foot steps of a person he once considered his friend. He could recognize them from anywhere, the distant sound of someone who walked on the front part of their feet, all their weight balancing on the front of their body. 

"REKI," They cried out, voice loud amongst the quiet world. Footsteps approaching closer, the figure laid a hand on Rekis covered shoulder. "Please Reki, tell me what's wrong." 

He turned to face Langa, surprised by the face the other boy wore. He could see the pain and frustration in the taller boys face. 

He wanted to run. He wanted to turn and run and go home. He wanted to be anywhere but here, but his feet wouldn't move. He felt glued to the earth, glued to Langa. 

He knew he couldn't lie his way out. He couldn't do that to Langa, no matter how mad he was, Langa didn't do anything wrong. 

He met the boys blue eyes, and his heart broke. He felt hot tears come out of his eyes and he broke down sobbing. He was weak like they all said. 

Langa wrapped his arms around the redhead, pulling him into a tight hug. "Shh. I got you Reki. It's all right." He hushed the smaller boy, whose sobs shaked his body. 

Langa stroked Reki's red hair as the boy stayed attached to him. They sat on the side of the road, leaning on a large rock. 

"Reki, please. I want to know what's wrong." Langa said as they said together. 

Reki looked up at the sky, tears threatened to spill out again. He didn't understand. Why did Langa want to know what was wrong. He was nothing. He was nobody compared to Langa, yet here the blue haired boy was. 

"I'm just upset that's all." He spoke, words shaking. He didn't dare look at Langa now. 

Langa sighed and stared at the red head, who seemed more fascinated with the starry night sky then him. 

"Please don't lie to me Reki," he begged. He watched as another tear slowly made its way down Rekis cheek. He moved his hand toward the boys face ad wiped it away softly with his thumb. 

Reki's lip quivered slightly in the moonlight. He turned his head back towards Langa. His eyes glowed a deep red. Langa could drown in them. 

"I'm jealous Langa. I'm just jealous." He whispered at the boy. Another tear slid down his cheek and stopped at his chin. Half of his face was lit by the moonlight and the other was darkened. 

"Of me?" The boy questioned, searching Reki's deep red eyes. 

Reki laughed darkly. "Yes Langa. Jealous of you."  
He turned back away from Langa and faced the sky again. 

Langa’s eyes closed and he breathed out a deep breath. He stayed silent, not knowing how to respond to the sudden information. Seconds passed by slowly. The tension was thick between them and Reki could hardly look at the blue-haired boy. 

Minutes passed by without sound. The small area they sat at was dimly lit with moonlight. Langa never looked away from Reki's face, just admired it as he bathed in the moonlight. 

He tried to find the right words to say to Reki. His brain was empty. He had no idea what he could possibly say to the smaller male without making him leave. In fact, he was still surprised Reki was here sitting with him. 

"I'm sorry." He finally said. The words cut through the midnight air quickly. Langa watched Reki's breathe hitch before continuing again. "For everything Reki. I'm so sorry." 

Reki turned his head and smiled at him. His eyes scrunched from his tear stained cheeks. "You really didn't owe me an apology Langa." 

"I know," He responded, eyes softening. "But I think you needed one anyways." 

They both turned their heads back towards the starry sky. 

"Do you recognize any?" Langa asked aloud. 

"Mhm," Reki responded. He pulled one of his hands out of his hoodie pocket. "That string of stars right there is Aries. See how they create this wierd line?" 

Langa squinted his eyes and moved closer to Reki to try and get a better look. "I dont know which one your talking about, they all look the same." 

Reki huffed. "There not all the same. They each have different names, different constellations. They have different lives." 

"We're the same." Langa responded, still trying to locate Aries in the starry sky above. 

Reki sighed again and watched Langa stare at the billions of stars above them, "We're not the same, and we never will be." 

Langa turned his head back towards Reki. "No. We will be." 

Reki chuckled. Shaking his head slightly while still facing Langa, "Wrong again. We were." 

"Then what are we now. Right now." Langa said. 

"Nothing." Reki said, trying desperately to sound confident when even he knew that was wrong. 

"You're a terrible liar." Was the last thing that left Langa’s lips before his felt a tingling sensation on his own. Reki's small lips were pressed onto his. They were one. And in that moment they were the same. 

They were in love.


End file.
